A Child Like Me
by Darkthistle
Summary: From my account: Redthistle. Dodger is in trouble and goes to a new city, in a new country, in a new continent. There he finds love, pain, and a happiness he had never know.
1. Chapter 1

A Child Like Him 

Chapter 1- Voyage to Canada

The boy strode purposefully down the back alley. That had been a close one. The boy shook his head lightly. His jumped back in surprise as his top hat tumbled off his head. It was something that had never happened before. He bent down to pick it up and was startled to see a gold coin. He picked it up greedily and stuffed it into one of his many pockets. He kept walking.

After a while he heard walking not far behind him. There was the snuffling of hounds too. _The traps!_ He thought quickly.

**"There he is!"** He heard one man call. Without a glance back he began sprinting down the narrow alley. He slipped and slid on the occasional patch of mud. He was getting worried at how close the dogs were when suddenly the alley opened up into a street. _The train!_ The cogs in his mind were turning. He knew that the train led people away and they usually didn't come back. When they did, they were VERY wealthy even I they had been poor men before. He sprinted forward and leapt onto the back. He stood there and watched the traps and their hounds disappear in the distance. He was free. The first stop of the train was a very poor town. The next was a bit wealthier and more advanced. The next was even more so. None looked quite good enough though. He stayed on until he reached a huge building. It was terribly advanced. There were great metal things that went off the ground. It shocked the boy somewhat. He went inside and saw many people. Almost all the men wore long coats and many women wore long beautiful skirts. He walked to a man at a desk.

**"You're one of the late deportees are you?"** the man asked. The boy could think of nothing to say but yes. The man asked for his name and he gave it. The man handed the boy and slip. The boy was instructed to follow the man so he did. He was led down many halls to a small doorway. He stood at the door. A beautiful lady walked up to him, took the slip, and led him to a seat.

**"Enjoy your flight sir."** She said and walked away. The boy looked quite pleased with himself. He waited for something to happen. But soon he fell asleep.

The boy found himself being shaken awake. It was the woman from before. She led him out of the aircraft when he realized they were no longer at the same port. They were somewhere else.

00o00o00o00o00o00

Our story will now, temporarily, follow the path of another young person. This time a girl. She was called Kate.

It was late in the evening as Kate sat on her bed and brushed her long red hair. Her pale skin showed the faintest signs of color about one cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them they were watering slightly. Perfect. She gave her head a brisk shake before she picked up her cell phone. She quickly dialed the number.

**"Hello. Is Lukas there?"** She said tearfully. **"Hey, it's Kate.."** Her voice had grown even sadder now and actual tears slid down her cheeks.

**"I know and I'm so sorry!"** she begged. **"Of course!………………. I'm so sorry. I wish it had never happened……… Yeah……….. Yeah!"** She laughed. He could always make her laugh.

**"Thank you…. Bye."** She hung up the phone. She wiped away the tears and grinned. He was so easy to control and mold to how she wanted him.

The next morning Kate walked outside. She yawned at the neighbors who were out weeding their garden. She glared at her other neighbors who were sitting merrily on their porch. Both sets of neighbors glared back reproachfully. Kate walked slowly down the lane towards the huge forest. The walk through there would lead to a field. On the other side was another forest and then the airport. She was walking through the field when she saw a figure in the distance. She stopped. The figure had stopped too. Kate kept walking, looking at it suspiciously. When she approached she saw it was the oddest-looking boy she had ever seen. He wore and old vest over a dirty, white, puff-sleeved shirt. His pants were a dark tan and his long and grubby overcoat was dark brown. At first she thought it was the messy top hat that sat atop his head that made him look so strange.

She saw that what made him so peculiar was his expression. It wasn't innocent like lots of guys she knew tried to pull when they met a new girl. It wasn't bragging like most guys she knew wore while with her. It was a bit in between. It was almost like hers. It was curious but also dangerous. She smiled slightly. She walked a circle around him just to finish surveying him.

-

The boy wandered aimlessly out of the building. He saw a forest and base instinct told him to go there. He walked into it and by this time the sun was setting. He climbed a tree with a nice thick bough. He lay down upon it and rifted into a restless sleep. He awoke the next morning wondering where he was. He soon realized he was in a tree. He climbed down and continued in the direction he was going. There was an opening in the trees. A wide field stretched out into the horizon and just beyond that was another forest. He walked out of the trees and started down a thin path. He glanced up a few minutes later to spot a figure in the distance. The figure stopped. He stopped too. It continued walking and he approached it. It was a young lady, likely around his own age. Her deep red hair fell in lengths about her waist. Blood-red lips and deep blue eyes accented her pale skin. She wore a simple white short-sleeved shirt and a flowing brown skirt.

**"'Ello there."** He said in his startling English accent. Kate blushed slightly though it was barely visible.

**"Hi. What are you doing in my field?"** She asked almost accusingly but slightly more curiously.

**"I'm sorry. I 'adn't realized this was your field. By the by, my name is Jack Dawkins."** He responded cautiously.

**"About here, you never tell no one your last name, okay? But my name is Kate."** She responded. He smiled softly.

**"You aren't from around here are you?"** She asked. He shook his head.

**"Have any lodging?"** Once again, no. **"Any money?"** Still no. **"Well then. You'd best come with me then haven't you."** She said. She turned and started to walk away. He looked shocked but quickly followed. It was harder than he had expected. She had an easy going enough pace but the way she moved... It was like she was dancing…

**"Excuse me miss. Where am I?"** He asked cautiously. The girl turned and looked at him at if he were insane.

**"You're in Canada."** She whipped back around, her long hair fluttering out and whipping him across the cheek.

When they had arrived at the next forest she advised him to stick close or he could very well lose her. She disappeared into a doorway type entrance. She moved quickly down the thin corridors of trees. Jack's view was blocked in almost every direction by the many trees. There were many paths leading away. She got ahead of him for a moment. It was that one moment that made all the difference. He turned the corner and found several paths leading all different direction. Each 'doorway' was marked by a different color of ribbon. He looked around. The forest was silent. For the first time in a long time, he was frightened.

**"Kate?… Kate?…"** he called. He soon heard footsteps. Kate stepped out from a path marked by a pale blue ribbon.

**"This way, Jacky!"** she said with a touch of anger in her voice. Jack trotted quickly after her. He was careful not to lose her again. As soon as they reached the road she told him to stop. She told him to wait there. He watched her walk quickly down the road. He sat down in the long grass to wait for her. He waited for what seemed like an hour before she returned. She was carrying a bundle with her.

**"Here, put these on."** She told him, shoving the clothes at him. He looked at her strangely.

**"Here? In the middle of the road? With you watching?"**

**"No! Go into the forest a few feet and put them on there. I won't look."**

**"Erm… Alright…"**

Jack came out about 5 minutes later fully attired in the clothing Kate had brought him.

**"This is a very strange outfit."**

**"It's what's cool around here."**

**"What do I do with my old clothes?"**

**"Just toss them in the forest for now and we'll come back for them later."**

Jack did as he was told and Kate combed his hair and led the way to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Diversions and Teachings

Jack had been living with Kate for almost and entire day and was VERY confused. Kate sat on the floor watching him learn to play her Nintendo DS. She laughed lightly as he leapt back from the screen. It was very amusing.

The sun started to head down.

**"We should get you set up for bed."** She said suddenly, breaking his concentration. He nodded and followed her upstairs. She led him down a dark hallway to 3 doors. On the left, her brother's. On the right, guest. And straight ahead was hers. She led him into the spare bedroom.

**"Hold on and I'll get you some sheets."** She told him. She left the room and returned a moment later with a set of light green cotton sheets. They were new and rather soft. She made the bed and brought out a darker green comforter. She spread this too across the bed. She put the pillows in light green pillowcases.

**"What do you think?"** She asked him, her voice holding a slightly proud tinge.

**"I've neva seen such a nice bed. Not even in Nancy's 'ouse!" **He exclaimed in his brilliant accent. Kate smiled gently.

**"Want some dinner before bed?"** She asked, leaving the room. Jack nodded his head quickly before following her out. They walked down to the main floor and into the kitchen. It was the most exquisite thing Jack had ever seen. The floors were shiny white marble and the counters were the same but of a dark green hue. The appliances were silver and spacey looking.

Kate quickly filled a pot with water and put it on the stove. She brought out a box of macaroni and cheese and put it on the counter. When the water boiled she poured in the noodles, setting the cheese aside. They waited for about 8 minutes before she strained it. She put in some margarine and then milk. She stirred it for awhile and then poured in the cheese. She stirred it after that. She brought out 2 bowls from a cupboard. She grabbed some cutlery and walked to the dining room. She set down the pot on a heat mat placed on the dark oak table. She motioned for Jack to take a seat. Then she too sat down.

**"What is this?"** Jack asked in awe as he ate the dinner.

**"It's macaroni and cheese. Haven't you ever had it before?"**

**"No never! It's the most delicious thing I've ever eaten!"**

Kate laughed lightly.

We usually eat a lot better but my brother is at the bar and my parents are out of town for the summer.

Jack smiled. He liked this place.

The days passed quickly. Kate took Jack to explore all of her favorite haunts. There was the old playground near her school, the forest and field beyond her house, downtown, and the back alley maze in "the ghetto" as she referred to it.

Jack soon found himself slightly homesick. He would sometimes go for a walk on his own. These usually took place in the back alleys. They seemed so familiar to him. It was almost like he was home.

Jack had just stepped out of the alleys when he saw a police officer walk by. He didn't notice the people darting out of the way and such. Jack managed to pocket the wallet of an unsuspecting tourist as he stumbled past. He glanced at the officer. The officer looked at him and carried on walking. Jack was confused. He had always thought the police were people to be feared. Apparently not so here. He walked back to Kate's house, wondering if he should ask her about "traps".

**"Hey Jack!"** Kate called as he walked in. She saw his face for a moment. "**What's on your mind?"**

**"When you travel do you ever get homesick?"**

**"Sometimes. I don't travel much though. I've always wanted to go to London but I'm not allowed until I'm 18."**

**"I'm from London. I miss it there.."**

**"Oh. Are you going to go back?"**

**"I think so. Not for a few days. I haven't gotten used to "Airports". I don't know what to do there."**

**"I wish I could go too."**

**"Hey! You should come with me!"**

**"What?!?"**

**"I would be able to get through the airport without too much trouble and you could finally go to London. Just you and me."**

**"That sounds like fun. Do you have family out there who miss you?"**

**"Maybe. They're not family but they're who I lived with."**

**"I would love to meet them.. Would they still recognize you?"** She had a point. Jack had changed a lot. He wasn't much taller but he was fit and muscular. His hair had grown a bit and had been cut into a shag. He was clean and smelled great. His eyes were no longer dull but had a healthy gleam. Kate had mended his clothes so they were nice and no longer raggedy. She had even managed to clean his hat. He looked like a right little gentleman.

I don't know but I do want to go back and I wouldn't feel right going without you.

**"I haven't a thing to wear though. Not if all people dress like you."**

**"I have that 50 pounds you gave me still. What if I went and sent you a letter and a dress for when you come. You could join me in a few days!"**

**"I would love that! When are you leaving?"**

**"Maybe tomorrow. Alright?"**

**"Yep. I'll order you a ticket right away."** Kate beamed at him before prancing off to her room. Within minutes there was a plane ticket to the airport he had gone to after he got off the train. Kate handed him the ticket, some Canadian money, and other 50 pounds.

The next day Jack was on his way. Kate got her brother to drive them to the airport. She walked Jack all the way to the last security check. She had told him all he must do. When he got through security he made his way to the loading zone where he settled into a chair. He couldn't wait until he was home. He was wearing his old clothes. Kate had bought him another set just in case that one got too dirty before she arrived.

He sat on the plane and let it carry him home. He saw a train passing by and hopped onto the back.

London was just the way he remembered.

He walked through the many grubby alleys. He only got lost once. Soon he was at the door he remembered. It was as if from some strange dream. He gave a shrill whistle.

**"Now then?"** Called a voice he had sorely missed.

**"Plummy and Slam."** He answered. It was instinct. He had been taught to say it for so many years and now he was saying it again. It sent a line of shivers up his back. He was home. The door opened. There was Charley. He looked slightly annoyed at his and then a look of astonishment passed onto his face.

**"My eyes! If it ain't Dodger! Where you been mate?"**

Jack decided not to answer right away. It was a place he didn't want them to know about. It was his place. Just like it was his Kate.

**"Is Fagin about?"**

**"'E sure is! Damn well went about crazy worried 'bout you though!"** Charley answered crudely. He led the way upstairs and opened the door. Dodger remembered coming into this room after many a day of thieving. Fagin glanced back for a moment. He looked back to the sausages again but he soon whipped about, staring at Dodger as if he had never seen him before. The other boys in the room soon looked at what Fagin was looked so aghast at.

**"Dodger! Dodger, Dodger, Dodger! Where 'ave you been? We've been looking for you, my dear, aven't we lads?" **The boys nodded. They were still shocked at the appearance of their old friend. He looked crisp and clean though. He looked as though he had run into a fortune somewhere.

**"I was just about nabbed by the traps. So I left and now I'm back and better 'en ever."** Jack Dawkins, or The Artful Dodger said. He even sounded like a gentleman.

**"Yes but where to?"** The old Jew begged.

**"I was vis'ting a friend o' mine. I'm expectin' to go out on the job again tomorrow morn. So I would rather not to be de-terred."**

All Fagin could do was not his head. He could not possibly argue with his precious Dodger.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Note: I'm sorry if some of you were offended by my calling Fagin a Jew. I know it's strange for me to apologize for such trivial matters but it is how Charles Dickens refers to him. I'm just trying to keep some things similar.

Please review.. I like reviews very much. Hope you like the chapter. It was kind of dull but it will get better.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dodger! Dodger, Dodger, Dodger! Where 'ave you been? We've been looking for you, my dear, aven't we lads?** __The boys nodded. They were still shocked at the appearance of their old friend. He looked crisp and clean though. He looked as though he had run into a fortune somewhere._

_**I was just about nabbed by the traps. So I left and now I'm back and better 'en ever.** __Jack Dawkins, or The Artful Dodger said. He even sounded like a gentleman. _

_**Yes but where to?**__ The old Jew begged._

_**I was vis'ting a friend o' mine. I'm expectin' to go out on the job again tomorrow morn. So I would rather not to be de-terred.** _

_All Fagin could do was nod his head. He could not possibly argue with his precious Dodger._

The next morning, the Artful Dodger was up with the rest of the boys and preparing to heave off. The door opened and Nancy and Bet walked in. Neither of them had known of Jack's return. Nancy gasped and flew at him. Soon she was sobbing on his shoulder. Bet simply stood there looking startled.

Dodger eventually shook himself free of Nancy. He looked at her as if she was insane.

**I've got to 'ead out, Nance. None o' this co-lapsin' on me. **He said. Charley was waiting for him at the door. Dodger walked past the ladies and left to work.

They had gathered quite a few trinkets when they passed a dress shop. These ranged from dresses like Bet's to dresses like the queen wore.

**I feel like 'eading 'bout on me own fo' a bit. **He told Charley. Charley nodded slowly and wandered away as Dodger walked straight. Jack quickly turned around and went back to the shop. Charley had only just disappeared in the crowd. He had decided to follow Dodger and see where he went. He saw Dodger double back and enter the shop.

Jack looked about all the different dresses. He picked 3 in the way of Bet and Nancy's, and 2 very beautiful ones. They cost a total of 36 pounds. Jack counted his money very quickly. He still had 64. He asked the clerk if they could be wrapped of boxed. When they were all settled in their box, he attached a letter he had written recently. He walked quickly to the post office and mailed the package.

Charley watched all that Jack did. He turned and quickly rushed home.

**Fagin! Fagin you'd ne'er guess wot I jus' saw!** He gasped. Nancy, Bet, and Bill were all sitting at the table with Fagin.

**Wot did you see?** Growled Bill. Charley was shaking all over. Dodger had a tone of cash but he wasn't sharing it with them. He was buying dresses with it and sending them away to someone.

**He's got quite a few pounds on 'im. He bought 5 dresses and sent 'em all way to somebody. **He gasped.

**How much cash are we talking here?** Asked Fagin slyly. **More or less than 10.**

**More. Much more.**

**How much then?**

**A bit o'er 60.** The voice came from the doorway. There stood a rather annoyed Dodger. Charley had been spying on him. Oh well. It wasn't that important. As long as they didn't take what Kate had given him.

**Where did you chance across all this, my boy?**

**No chance 'bout it. Was a gift. **

**From who?**

**Someone. My friend 'oo I was sta'ing wit. **Dodger then dropped the subject. He walked to the table, sat down, and drew a deck of cards from his pocket. Kate had given them to him. He was aware of everyone watching him so he set up a game of solitaire. Kate had taught him how to play. He played for several hours. He ignored the food that Fagin had served, claiming he wasn't hungry. When it was time for bed he went quietly. He didn't argue one bit.

The next morning, Dodger prepared to go out to work.

**You aren't going to work today.** He said. Dodger looked up startled. He closed his mouth and removed his hat.

**Charley! **He called, **Since I won't be 'eading out today, would you mind going round to the Post to see if there's a letter fo' me?** Charley nodded quietly.

Dodger spent the day sitting back and relaxing while waiting for Charley to come back. Shortly after the sun had set, Charley opened the door and walked in. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to him.

With quavering hands, Jack opened it.

_Dear Jack,_

_I adored the dresses. The next flight that leaves to England is the 8:15. I should arrive around 10am or so. I guess I just take the first train heading your way? Meet me at the station somewhere around noon all right? I hope your family or whatever likes me. I get nervous under pressure. _

_Can't wait until I'm there, _

_Kate_

He began to grin. Kate would be here tomorrow.

**I will be going out on the job again tomorrow.** He said suddenly, standing up from he seat by the window.

**What do you mean?** Sneered the Jew.

**Wot I mean is tha' I will be going ou' with the res' o' the boys. Unde'stood?** Dodger's voice was strong and somewhat fierce. He would not be deterred. Fagin glared at him in defeat.

The next morning, Jack did his job quite well but when it got closer and closer to noon, he became fidgety. He refused to stay still for long. Eventually Charley got rather distraught with this and decided to head home. Dodger half ran-half skipped to the station. He sat waiting for the train for about 10 minutes. He was starting to get worried when one pulled up. Kate hopped off the back. She had a suitcase in hand. He wore a red dress. It looked almost JUST like Nancy's but it was quite a bit nicer. Dodger took the bag from her and they linked arms and set off for home.

Dodger opened the door to the room where everyone was. Fagin glanced up pretty much right away. Everyone was startled to see such a beautiful girl on his arm. He put down the suitcase very slowly and led her further into the room. Everybody was staring in shock. Dodger sat down at the table and motioned for her to sit next to him. He drew the pack of cards and they began to play an odd sort of game. They each started with half the deck. They would play card after card, taking turns, until a face card popped up. If it was a Jack then the other player had 1 chance to get another face card. If it was a Queen they had 2 chances. If it was a King they had 3 chances. If it was an Ace they had 4 chances. If the player didn't play a face card, the player who played the face card got the pile. It doubles came up, whoever grabbed the pile first got it.

They played several rounds of this game. They refused to notice the annoyed and startled faces.

**I don't think they like me much..** Whispered Kate. Dodger smiled gently.

**They jus' don' know you tha's all.** He muttered back. He felt the leering gaze of someone in particular just behind him.

**Wot do you wan' Bill. **Jack said in a bored voice. No one had ever seen him act like this before. It was so unusual.

**I wan' to know 'oo this lady is an' wot she is doing 'ere!** Roared the crook. Dodger noticed the frightened and worried face of his beloved Kate. She was obviously quite scared of Bill. With good reason too.

**This is Kate. She's goin' to be stayin' 'ere while she's in London.** Dodger said fiercely. 

**Well, 'ello then dea'. **Said Nancy gently.

**Hello.** Replied Kate quietly.

**Where do you come form then?**

**Far, far away.**

**Why'd you come 'ere?**

**Because Jack asked me to.**

**You jus' called 'im "Jack"! Don' you know wot we call 'im?**

**No I do not, Nancy. I would also prefer it if you would not speak to me as if I were merely a child.** Sprang forth, Kate. Her voice was slightly harsh as she gave this statement. She detested everyone treating her like a child. She would rather they understood that she was quite smart and would understand what they said even if they used terms they used everyday.

**Well I'll be damned.** Said Bill. He picked Kate up by her neck and held her there. She looked terrified.

**You don't EVER speak to anyone o' us like that. You hear?** When she didn't answer he gave her a shake. **YOU HEAR?** He roared. Tears gently rolled down her cheeks. He threw her to the ground and she lay there for a few seconds before sitting up. She made no effort to stand. Dodger knelt down beside her and glared up at Bill. Usually he only tossed Nancy around. No one had expected him to react like this to such a young girl.

As Dodger helped her to her feet, she stared Bill straight in the eye. She stood right in front of him.

**Your mentally challenged mind is of no comparison to mine. If you ever take your hands to me again I swear it will be deeply regretted. **She hissed. Everyone heard her and they could see by her eyes that it was true.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Hope you all like that chapter. I know it's strange and didn't have much of Kate in it but It was supposed to be about Kate's first encounter with Bill and Nancy and Fagin. It's the beginning of the story and already they hate her..


	4. Chapter 4

_**You don't EVER speak to anyone o' us like that. You hear?**__ When she didn't answer he gave her a shake. __**YOU HEAR?**__ He roared. Tears gently rolled down her cheeks. He threw her to the ground and she lay there for a few seconds before sitting up. She made no effort to stand. Dodger knelt down beside her and glared up at Bill. Usually he only tossed Nancy around. No one had expected him to react like this to such a young girl._

_As Dodger helped her to her feet, she stared Bill straight in the eye. She stood right in front of him._

_**Your mentally challenged mind is of no comparison to mine. If you ever take your hands to me again I swear it will be deeply regretted. **__She hissed. Everyone heard her and they could see by her eyes that it was true._

oOo

Kate had been living with Dodger and the rest for 1 week. Bill didn't speak to her but he openly insulted her. Dodger couldn't do anything about it so he just sat with her talking softly. Kate would cook and clean for them but she would occasionally be caught gazing sadly out the window. It was all too obvious she wanted to be out walking and roaming the streets. Her dark eyes would become misty and she looked as if she would cry when Dodger and Charley talked to Fagin and Bill about what they saw.

It was the 10th day when Dodger walked up to Kate and asked if she wanted to join them at work.

**Certainly! When do we depart?** She asked cordially.

**Right away, Kate.** Replied Dodger. He nodded to Fagin and he and Kate opened the door to leave.

**Remember the rules though my dears. And mind the traps!** Fagin called after them. Dodger tipped his hat to their bold provider before he strode away with Kate on his arm.

oOo

Dodger walked down the street with Charley and Kate. He had already explained to her what they did for a living. Kate suddenly stopped walking. Charley glanced at her and nudged Dodger. The two of them waited until Kate gave some signal.

**Wait 'ere a moment.** She whispered. Dodger nodded and Charley leaned against a nearby wall. Kate stepped forwards lightly. She stopped for a moment to admire the change purse of a newsboy. Soon she was standing behind a stall counter chatting with a boy. The boy eventually nodded to something and departed. Kate pocketed the money and the food that was being sold and walked back to the boys.

**Shall we go back?** She asked. Charley and Dodger nodded. They were surprised by her cunning.

'**ow in the Saint's name did 'ou manage tha'?** Charley asked, still gaping. Kate smiled her trademark smirk and replied in her own idea of an accent, which was really very good and sounded genuine.

**Well Mr. Bates, I jus' so 'appen to be quite the li'le per-sua-der!** Dodger broke into chuckles at this statement

**You ce'tainly 'ave picked up the language 'aven't you?** He laughed. 

oOo

As soon as they returned back, Fagin asked what they were doing home so soon.

**Show Fagin wha' 'ou ma'ged to co-llect!** Laughed Charley. Kate giggled and began to lay out the items. She had several purses full of coins, 4 handkerchiefs, 2 bottles of gin, and a pocketbook. Fagin gaped at her and spoke only two words. 

**My eyes..** He breathed. He was quite shocked. It was her first day on the job and already she was better than Dodger. None of them knew that she had spent the past 3 years working on her techniques. She could even lift a wallet off a police officer. No one ever noticed or saw. She was the best of the best. It was a hobby of hers. She enjoyed relieving people of their personal possessions. She considered herself a modern day Robin Hood. Instead of giving to the poor, however, she gave to herself. She convinced herself that she was doing them a favour. That was the only way to get around her conscience.

**You certainly are a tricky li'le girl, isn't you? **He said laughing. Kate smiled slightly. For some reason she couldn't quite shake the feeling that nothing good would come of staying there.

**May we go out again before night?** She asked quietly. Fagin considered for a moment before he nodded his head.

**You watch yourself though. And Dodger, you could learn something from her.** He said. Dodger just smiled good-naturedly. He knew that Kate was better than him. He didn't mind though. He somewhat enjoyed it.

oOo

That evening, Kate had brought back at least twice what everyone else brought all together. No one bothered her when she curled up on a chair to read. Fagin eventually tottled over to her.

**Kate, my dea', you keep up what you did today and you'll be a very rich girl. You mark my words.** He said quietly.

**I already am.** She replied at the same tone.

**What do you mean?**

**You think I'm here because I need money? I'm here because Jack asked me to come stay with him for a while. I decided I wanted to. That's why I'm here.** After Kate finished speaking, Fagin looked slightly disappointed.

**You won't be staying then?** He asked. She shook her head sadly.

**I have no reason. I'm only here to stay with Jack for a bit before I go home to my sweetheart, my family, and my friends.** Fagin sighed. He had wished that Kate was going to stay forever so he could profit off her talents. He then walked away and left her to her book and her sleep.

oOo

It was getting on afternoon a week after she and Fagin conversed as Kate walked down the road. She was on her own for once.

Bright green eyes darted quickly about, searching for a wallet or basket. Anything where anything of value may be held. Then she saw it. Black leather with gold embossing. It was thick as Charley's head. Her small hand extended to grasp it. The man turned to take hold of her. She quickly dashed off. Another little girl had been slowly approaching with the same intentions. The man caught her wrist instead. She looked into his face with fright. He had seen her reflection in the window. She tried to jerk away but to no avail. The man continued to look at her sternly.

**Please sir,** She gasped, **I am only an orphan child. Do not punish me too badly for wanting to help feed my baby brother!** The man continued to glare at her before he called out to a passing trap.

**Officer**! He called;** I caught this girl trying to steal my wallet!** He had a strong voice and little accent. He sounded almost.. American.. Kate looked frightened. She began to shake and shiver with all her might. She was doing her best to appear young and innocent. The officer grabbed her by the collar and began dragging her away. The man followed closely at his heals.

oOo

Kate sat on the bench waiting for the trial to begin. She wanted to be heading back to Dodger and Charley and Fagin. She stood as the judge walked into the room. He was a tall, burly man. His bulging stomach forced him top sit away from the box slightly.

**What is he charged with?** He asked the officer. The officer looked confused for a moment.

**Oh. You mean Mr. Auron! He's not charged at all, your worship. He is appearing against the girl.**

**Who are you? **The judge shouted at Kate. Kate did not answer. The kind officer bent down and asked her the question again. She did not speak so he made one up for her.

**Alice Green, your worship!** He called.

**Does you father know you are here?**

**She is an orphan, sir.** Guessed the officer again while pretending to get her answer.

**Where do you live?** At this, Kate shook her head. She was feeling nauseous. Her head was spinning and she couldn't see properly.

**Who looks after you?** He asked. Kate stumbled back and fell. Her head hit the metal post. Unconsciousness was almost immediate. The last thing she heard was _Let her fall. We needn't worry about some girl! _

That single thought would have caused her to cry had she been able to. She knew then that to most of these people, women weren't important at all. They weren't loved or cared for or protected. She didn't feel she could trust anyone now.

The trial had ended with an old man dragging in the girl who had grabbed the wallet. Kate was to be released. Nancy had been nearby when Kate had been caught and had snuck into the courtroom. The moment Kate was released, she swept forwards to get her "sister". She carried Kate back to Fagin's house where everyone was up waiting. They hadn't heard from her since she had left that morning.

Kate! Cried Dodger, leaping towards them. He had been pacing about for over an hour.

**What 'appened?** Asked Charley anxiously.

**She fell and 'it 'er 'ead on a me'al bar.** Said Nancy quietly. **Firs' she was caught by the traps though. Poor girl. She wa' nearly 'ung there an' then!** Dodger looked sadly at her. He wanted to hold her and never let her go.

oOo

About a week later, Kate woke up. She couldn't remember much of her few conscious moments. All she remembered was that there were people talking anxiously around her. Other than that she was oblivious.

As she opened her eyes she saw something she never would have suspected……

00o00o00o00o00o00o00

A/N! Lols! I left you with a cliffy.. The next chapter is rather dirty and circulates mostly around Charley. If you are strongly opposed to slash then you should skip that chapter. WARNING!!! IT IS VERY R RATED!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_About a week later, Kate woke up. She couldn't remember much of her few conscious moments. All she remembered was that there were people talking anxiously around her. Other than that she was oblivious. _

_As she opened her eyes she saw something that sent her heartstrings strumming……_

oOo

Dodger lay curled on the couch opposite from Kate. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. He knew he shouldn't have been sleeping but he had been the only one watching her for the whole week. He refused to let anyone else take over. It was the first time he had slept since she had passed out. Kate smiled slightly. She didn't know why. She had decided not to trust guys but when Dodger lay there he looked so peaceful and content. His eyes slowly blinked open. As soon as he saw Kate was awake he sat up.

**Kate!** He gasped. He had been so worried that she would never wake up. Kate opened her mouth to speak but only coughed violently.

There were footsteps in the hall. The door opened and Nancy, Bill, and Fagin walked in.

**Kate! Glad to see you're with us, my dear!** Fagin croaked. Kate looked distrustfully at him. Maybe it was just the adults she couldn't trust. Kate sighed. She wanted to be left alone. The coughing had left her too weak to move. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with tears. Her long red hair lay tangled and messy on the pillow. She looked so helpless.

Dodger held her hand tightly. He was worried about her. Her pale, lifeless face had haunted him all week. All he had wanted was for her to wake up. He wanted to know she was safe and going to be okay.

**I think you should all leave now.** Dodger said dully to Fagin, Bill, and Nancy. His eyes were dark and plain. He never took his eyes off Kate for even a moment. He wanted to be with her always. Fagin looked shocked and Nancy looked annoyed. Bill looked livid. He grabbed Dodger by the front of his shirt and lifted him up.

**What did 'ou say to us?** He growled.

**I said get out!** Dodger retorted. Bill threw him down and talked out of the room. Dodger had never talked back to him before. Fagin shook his head wearily at Dodger before he and Nancy left too. Dodger picked himself up off the floor and sat next to Kate again.

**I'm sorry about all that's happened since you got here.** He began to say quietly. **I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go home. I hope you will stay though. I don't want this life for either of us though. Before I ever met you I wanted to be just like Bill. I was mean and heartless and proud. I'm still proud but for a different reason. I'm proud because Ive got you and no one else does. If anyone took you away, I would come find you. Nothing could stop me. I don't want to be like Bill or Fagin. I want to leave this house. I want to find a nice little house just outside of London where I can live in peace. I want you to be there with me. I could never leave you anywhere. The only reason you were out alone that day was because Fagin wanted to talk to me about..** Dodger stopped talking. It was a secret issue. Kate would likely find out soon enough. Dodger looked into her deep blue eyes and felt his worries melt away. Her eyelids drooped and she fell back into a slumber.

**Goodnight Kate. When you wake up everything will be all right. I'll be here for you always.** He whispered before kissing her forehead gently and walking quietly out of the room.

oOo

While Kate slept, Dodger crept down the stairs. Bill and Fagin were sitting at the table drinking gin and water.

**Is she sleeping?** Wheezed Fagin. When Dodger answered in the affirmative, Bill laughed.

**She's a roight trap, Dodger. She'll be parfect for the job.** He said good-humouredly. Bill stood up and walked up the stairs. As soon as he left, Dodger turned to Fagin.

**I don't think I can stand this.** He whispered urgently.

**It's for her own good. She'll never get better with you standing over her all the time. She can be raised properly in the workhouse. It's 72 miles from London.** Fagin replied.

Dodger opened his mouth to speak when Bill returned carrying Kate in his muscular arms. He carried her out of the house and into the coach that was waiting for them. Everyone was quite certain that Kate would not be returning. Dodger sat silently by the window. He refused to speak to anyone. They had taken away the thing he loved most in the whole world. He had to get her back. Fagin seemed to think he would try to because he wasn't allowed out of the house.

oOo

Kate woke up bumping about in a carriage. She was lying next to Bill Sykes. She was confused and wondered why she was there and where she was going.

**Excuse me Mr. Sykes,** She said quietly, **but what's going on?** Bill leered down at her.

**You're being sent to a workhouse.** He sneered. Kate looked at him sadly. A few words flashed through her mind. _If anyone took you away, I would come find you. Nothing could stop me_. Little did she know that soon these words would be the only thing keeping her going.

When they arrived at the workhouse, Bill handed her to a Mr. Bumble who took her inside. She was brought before a board. They spoke to her for a long time and all she did was say yes. She didn't know what they were saying. All she knew was that Dodger wasn't there.

_If anyone took you away, I would come find you. Nothing could stop me._

Kate was dragged into a small room filled with other girls. They were all sitting on beds talking. They all looked at the door when she was dragged in. Most of these girls were rather plain. Almost all of them had brown hair and green eyes and pasty skin. All their clothes were grey rags. Kate had been allowed to keep her few possessions such as a brush, her red dress, a ribbon for her hair, her black shoes, and a hair tie. She sat down upon the bunk she was told was hers. She simply sat there.

Her eyes were glistening with tears. She thought of Dodger and found he was already difficult to remember. She thought of his shining green eyes and they became more focused. She thought of his untidy brown hair and it was clear. As she thought more of his individual features, the image became clearer and clearer.

_If anyone took you away, I would come find you. Nothing could stop me. _

She thought of it again and she stopped crying. He would come for her. He had promised. He had never broken a promise to her.

oOo

Dodger was having the same nightmare every night. It had been a month since Kate was sent away and ever since that night he had been having memories of it. He would dream of how he had cried by the window long after everyone had gone to bed. He would see her pale face and could imagine her at the workhouse slowly becoming a thin and dead-looking excuse for a human. She would be nothing anymore. He resolved to write her a letter.

He sat at the table all day and all night writing. The next morning he handed it to Fagin and asked him to send it to her. Fagin departed and returned a few hours later.

oOo

**Can you send this letter to Kate for me?** Fagin was brought out of his trance by a question from his young apprentice.

**Certainly, Dodger, certainly.** He wheezed in reply. Dodger handed him a letter. Fagin stood up and left the room. Instead of going to the Post Office, he went to the Three Stumps. He sat down at a table and opened the letter. He read through it quickly, shaking his head.

He brought a piece of paper out from his coat pocket and began to write a new letter. He signed it as Dodger. He then hurried to the Post and then rushed home. Dodger would feel heartbroken but at least he wouldn't go looking for her when he didn't receive a reply.

oOo

Kate had been waiting for this day for an entire month. She had received a letter from Dodger. The only reason she hadn't become gaunt and pasty like the others was because she knew Dodger loved her.

Her only thought for the whole month was _If anyone took you away, I would come find you. Nothing could stop me._

Now she had a letter from him and new words of caring to help remind her of him.

_Dear Kate,_

_I know you want to hear that I would like to be there with you, but I can't say such a thing. I am sorry to say that I would rather be in the gallows than anywhere with you. Please do not reply as it would make it all the more difficult to turn away. I am not going to be coming to get you anytime soon. I am continuing in my education of thievery as I wish to be Bill's apprentice by spring, as being Fagin's apprentice has no perks to it. _

_Sorry and Farewell,_

_The Artful Dodger_

Kate reread the letter to herself many times before she broke into uncontrollable sobs. The other girls in the room looked at her with pity. They too had all once been hopeful and had their dreams dashed by a single letter. Kate had lasted longer than any of them. Kate cried until she had no more tears in her. After that she was empty. She worked until it was time for bed and she never once argued or complained. She simply worked.

oOo

Dodger waited several weeks for a reply. But no one came. He made Fagin go everyday to see if there was a letter. There never was. Eventually Dodger hid his misery and was allowed back out. He did his job well and never even got close to being caught.

Though he hid it, the pain of losing Kate was slowly killing him. He just wanted to die all the time.

oOo

_I worked hard when I was there. I didn't complain or fight back. I did everything for him. He has no right to push me away so fast. He was just using me._

The anger in her thoughts drove her. One night she screamed. No words or anything. It was just a full-bodied, blood-pounding, ear-splitting, heartbreaking scream. It was filled with anger and anguish, pain and poverty. It was filled with every dark and depressing emotion. The next morning, she was thrown out of the workhouse.

This suited Kate just fine. For reasons she did not know, Kate found herself walking back to London. A thought suddenly hit her. It was a thought she had not had for a long time. _If anyone took you away, I would come find you. Nothing could stop me. _

Maybe he did care and the letter was just a way of helping himself get over the loss because he wasn't able to go find her. She sighed. She only hoped it was true.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N Wow.. What a bit chapter. Kate had a mental breakdown, Dodger falls into depression. That chapter killed me a bit inside. Sorry you had to bear such things.


	6. Chapter 6

_For reasons she did not know, Kate found herself walking back to London. A thought suddenly hit her. It was a thought she had not had for a long time. __If anyone took you away, I would come find you. Nothing could stop me. _

_Maybe he did care and the letter was just a way of helping himself get over the loss because he wasn't able to go find her. She sighed. She only hoped it was true._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kate sat at the edge of the muddy road. The barren fields reminded her of home. She hoped that someday she could have a little farm out in one of them. She yawned and a shudder passed through her. Through still tearful eyes she watched the sun rise. Then she stood and walked on. She heard the dull clumping of hooves and the rattle of a cart. She turned and saw a fine coach bouncing down the worn and dusty road. She stepped to the side of the road as it passed. A moment later it stopped. A beautiful woman thrust her head out the window and looked at Kate in astonishment.

**Excuse me, child, but where are you going?** The woman asked sweetly. Kate smiled gently and replied.

**London, ma'am.**

**Whatever for, child?**

**I wish to live there, ma'am.**

**Have you any place to stay?**

**No, ma'am, but I plan to find one soon as I get there.**

**What is your name?**

**Kate.**

**Mine is Aradi Rosfine. I am going to live in London too. Would you like to stay with me?**

**I don't wish to be a burden.**

**None at all, my dear. Come and we shall ride to my house.**

**Thank you, ma'am Rosfine.**

**Call me Ara. Do you have a last name, Kate?**

**No, Ara.**

**Well how would you like to call yourself Kate Rosfine?**

**I should like it very much, Ara, if you didn't mind.**

**Not at all. Now come along into the coach and we will head home.**

And so Kate climbed into the coach and toward her new life in London.

OOo

Dodger was leaning against the east fence of the park in Pentonville Square. It was the very centre of Pentonville and only the richest could live there. He was waiting for Nancy to return from selling roses. He was looking at a fine white house right ahead of him. There was people moving furniture into it. Judging by the quality of the stuff, the man moving in must be very rich indeed. 4 beautiful carriages pulled up and the servants walked out and into the house to arrange it.

An hour later, the finest coach Dodger had ever seen pulled up. It was a dark, glossy brown and was pulled by 2 sturdy white horses. The gold trim on the carriage called out to him and he resisted the urge to steal some. A butler hurried from the house and opened one door. From this door emerged a beautiful blond woman. Her skin was the perfect complexion and her bright green eyes could be seen from quite a distance. Dodger turned his gaze from her as the butler opened the other door. Instead of a gentleman like Dodger had expected, the butler helped out a girl around his own age. Her blazing red hair twinged his memory. The bright blue eyes he had dreamt about. He still missed the touch of her pale skin.

**Here we are, Ms. Rosfine. **He heard the butler say to him in his gravely tones.

**Thank you, Mr. Sorves. **As Kate's voice reached his ears, Dodger felt himself relax. He had missed her soft, chiming notes.

oOo

Kate's ride to her new home with Ara was long and boring. She and Ara spoke quite a bit and Kate learned that her new provider was a widow. Her only daughter had died 8 years ago at the age of 3. Ara was 29.

When they arrived at the house, Ara was helped out of the coach first and then the butler helped her out too.

**Here we are, Ms. Rosfine.** Ardres Sorves said politely.

**Thank you, Mr. Sorves.** Kate replied sweetly. She glanced about with her eyes and was shocked to see Dodger leaning against the fence. She turned her head and looked at him for a moment to make sure it was he. It was. A moment later, Kate saw Nancy stride up to Dodger with an empty basket. Dodger said nothing but followed Nancy away. Kate turned to Ara and the two of them entered their new house.

oOo

It was a week after Dodger had spotted Kate that Fagin was pestering him about what was on his mind.

**You 'aven't been yourself lately, my dear. What's the matter?** The old Jew chortled.

**I saw Kate.** Dodger answered dully.

**Well that's- What?! **Fagin was shocked. He thought he had made it quite clear to Mr. Bumble that Kate was not to be released.

**At Pentonville Square. I think she lives there now.**

**In Pentonville Square? 'Ow can she afford that?**

**She was with some woman.**

Fagin began to pace around the room. His eyes were worried and fearful.

**Bill! **He barked. Bill came striding angrily through the doorway from another room.

**What do ya want? **He roared.

_**Kate**_** is back.** Fagin said slyly.

**She is, is she? Well we'll just 'ave to deal wit' that won't we? **As Bill said this, Dodger looked up. He could tell from their voices that they were going to hurt Kate. _His_ Kate. He stood up and looked at them before he hurried from the room. He ran down the steps and out of the house. He didn't stop until he reached Pentonville Square. He sat down against the fence to wait for morning.

oOo

**Dodger wake up.** The voice played about in his head for a few moments before he opened his eyes. He was still lying against the fence of the park. He looked up and found he was looking into the face of his beloved Kate.

**Kate!** He gasped, climbing to his feet. She looked brilliant. Her straight red hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon. She as wearing a long and beautiful tan gown. It had a ivy/flowery pattern on it.

**Kate..** He repeated.

**Yes Dodger.** She sounded worn and bored. Her blue eyes gave away no pleasure in seeing him though her heart spoke differently.

**You came back! I knew you would once you read my letter!**

**Knew I would?** Spat Kate. Her eyes glowed with an intense anger. **You told me never to contact you or reply to your letter because you never wanted to see me again.** Dodger was shocked. _What is she talking about?_ He wondered.

**That's not the letter I sent you!**

**Well then where is the letter?**

**I don't know! Fagin sent it for me!** As soon as Dodger had said this Kate sighed with exasperation. She shook her head and turned around. She took a few steps away from him before she turned to him once more.

**I don't have time for this. I don't have time for you, or Fagin, or the boys. I don't have time for that life. Don't think pretending it didn't happen will make it go away. You hurt me, Jack. I have to move on.** Dodger was stunned. He watched as Kate turned once again and walked away and up the steps of her new house. His brain slowly began to work again and he realised that was the first time Kate had called him Jack since shortly after she had arrived in London. It rather hurt that he was "Jack" again. At least he wasn't Mr. Dawkins.

oOo

Tears welled in Kate's eyes as she turned away again. She couldn't let him see her like this. She walked slowly through the house until she reached her room. She peeked through the curtains and saw Jack settling himself on the grass against the fence again. She really didn't want to hurt him like this but she had to. She shook her head as the tears fell freely.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Ooooooooooooooo! Conflict! WootWoot! Well things will be better next chapter.

A little bit into the next one..

_His arms closed around her. She pounded her fists into his chest, screaming for him to let go. He simply looked at her sympathetically and tightened his grip. Slowly, her screams subsided and she collapsed against him, tears pouring forth, soaking his shirtfront. He didn't mind. After all, everyone needs someone to comfort them._


	7. Chapter 7

_Tears welled in Kate's eyes as she turned away again. She couldn't let him see her like this. She walked slowly through the house until she reached her room. She peeked through the curtains and saw Jack settling himself on the grass against the fence again. She really didn't want to hurt him like this but she had to. She shook her head as the tears fell freely. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kate walked slowly and genially down the street. She was a proper lady. No on glared at her as if she was a thief and no one tried to catch her. A small pup trotted at her heals. Ara had given her the Border collie mix as a welcoming gift. She had named his Dodger. The dog's chocolaty brown eyes glimmered up at her as he scampered along.

**I know, Dodge. But don't worry.** She whispered to the pup. She was referring to the fact that she was on her way to Nancy's house. Nancy had invited her over because she was her best friend, aside from Bet of course.

She knocked gently on the door and waited a few moments. Nancy soon opened the door.

**'Ello Kate! **She grinned.

**Hello Nancy.** Replied Kate. Nancy held open the door and Kate walked in. She found herself in a cozy house.

**Bill isn't due back for another few hours so we've got some time to catch up.** Nancy chortled.

**I must admit that when I first got your letter I seriously considered declining it. Then I decided that perhaps I should find out how Jack is doing.** A grave look passed over Nancy's face.

**Is there something wrong with him?** Kate asked, worried for reasons she couldn't understand.

**He refuses to eat, drink, sleep, or leave the 'ouse. And Fagin, Bill, and the boys 'ave been blaming it on you.**

**I didn't mean any harm to befall him. Should I visit him?**

**You very well ought to since I agree with Bill on this one.** After Nancy had said this, Kate looked worried. How could she show her face to him after all that was said and done? Kate wanted to die right there and then but she refused.

**When should I visit him?** She asked quietly.

**Tonight. On London bridge. I'll make sure he comes. Midnight.** Nancy said. He voice had become and urgent whisper as they heard a carriage pull up outside the house.

**Bill must be back early. Go now. Through the window.** She pushed Kate to the window and helped her out onto the rooftop. Kate smiled and waved once at Nancy before disappearing over the edge of the roof. She landed in a pile of hay. She picked the hay out of her dress as she trudged home.

How would she ever get out of the house and be at London Bridge by midnight?

oOo

Shortly before midnight, Kate found herself slipping out her window. She held Dodger tightly in her arms and carefully slid off the windowsill. When she hit the ground she rolled to break her fall. She hurried out the gate and rushed toward the bridge. As she approached, she saw a figure in a top hat pacing the bridge. He looked anxious and worried. Kate stopped at the edge of the bridge, unwilling to move. The figure in the top hat moved toward her and she saw it was not Jack, but Bill. Kate gasped and tried to run but a strong arm caught her around the middle and yanked her back. She struggled to get free. She opened her mouth to scream but a handed clamped around it. She was being dragged backwards. She was lifted into the back of cart and was carried through the roads and alleys. She was being taken to Fagin's house. Charley was waiting for them outside when they arrived.

**Good to see 'oo again, Kate!** He chortled. His eyes gleamed maliciously as she dragged her into the house. She was brought up the stairs to the main room. The door was opened and she saw Jack sitting in a chair looking out the window. Fagin and the other boys were grouped around the table. They seemed to have been waiting for her.

**Ah! Kate, my dear. You have returned.** He laughed. Kate glared at him and once again struggled to get free.

**You let me out of here, you avaricious old miser!** She snarled.

**And what if we don't?** The old Jew taunted.

**Then one night when you're sleeping I will bring the traps to you and you'll have no chance to escape.** Her threats were empty. She felt something wiggle and saw her puppy trying to escape. She let him slide onto the floor without being noticed. He shot out the door. He was going to get help. Dodger slipped out the front door as Nancy came in. She walked up the stairs and entered the room. She sneered at Kate.

**You lied to me**. Kate growled as soon as she saw the barmaid.

**The only reason you went to the bridge is because you couldn't let go of Dodger. He means too much to you and now you mean nothing to him.** Nancy's words stung Kate. She felt her heart shatter. She stopped struggling and fell silent. A look of absolute sadness passed her face. Jack Dawkins was the only boy she had ever truly loved. She closed her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to break loose. She had never thought the Artful Dodger would not love her.

Dodger had sat silently through the whole thing. He had known about the plot for several days. He did love her. He always would. He stood up and faced her. He saw the pain and sadness on her face. Though her eyes were closed, he could imagine her deep blue eyes.

_I never wanted it to be like this, Kate.._ He thought sadly to himself. His heart felt empty without her around. He saw her slowly open her eyes. The almost black eyes were glistening. He walked past her. Their eyes met for a moment right as he passed and he knew what she was thinking. He was in her heart. He knew then that she still loved him and likely always would.

As Jack passed her, Kate saw into him. She saw his confusion and sadness, his pain and his anger. And she saw herself. She quickly broke their gaze and looked at her feet. When she looked back up, he was gone.

The moment Kate broke eye contact; Jack had rushed from the room. He had seen her love for him and he knew she hadn't yet seen his love for her. He didn't want her to. It was a very private thing to him.

He found himself walking to London Bridge. A pup was sitting on it, staring at him. He recognized it as Kate's dog, Dodger.

**So you were named after me, weren't you little guy.** He aid quietly. The dog barked quietly in reply.

**I love your mistress, Dodger. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.** His eyes dropped to the raging river below.

oOo

Kate slipped out of Fagin's house that night when they had all gone to bed. She made her way to London Bridge in silence. As she approached she saw Jack and Dodger. She quietly approached them.

**Hello, Jack.** She said quietly. He turned to face her.

**Hello.** He replied. He didn't want to say her name. He refused to. Kate's pup began running away from them. He disappeared in the darkness. Jack had listened to Dodger and knew it was right. He caught he as she started to run.

His arms closed around her. She pounded her fists into his chest, screaming for him to let go. He simply looked at her sympathetically and tightened his grip. Slowly, her screams subsided and she collapsed against him, tears pouring forth, soaking his shirtfront. He didn't mind. After all, everyone needs someone to comfort them.

When he had made contact with Kate in Fagin's house, he had seen her fears of being alone. She didn't actually want to live with Ara. She did but only because she had nowhere else and didn't want to hurt Ara's feelings. She was scared in London without Jack.

**Jack.. Jack.. **Kate's sobbed into him.

**It's Dodger, Kate.** It always has been. He whispered to her. She brought her head away and looked up at him. All her happiest memories of him, he had been Jack. But he had always been Dodger inside.

He lowered his head and their lips brushed. He felt a rush go through him and he deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, Kate looked up at him.

**Will you still love me in the morning?** She asked softly.

**Forever and ever..** He whispered back. He held her in his arms for a long time before taking her hand and walking her home.

oOo

When they returned to Kate's house, Dodger was sitting on the steps waiting for them. Kate looked deeply into Dodger's eyes and spoke softly.

**I see you tomorrow then?** He looked into her deep blue eyes that shone with love.

**And every day after that.** He replied. He let go of her hand and began to walk away. At the gate he turned back.

**I love you Kate. **He said.

**Forever and ever.** She said, smiling. She watched him walk away into the night before she turned back to her own door and let herself and her puppy in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- Hope you all liked that chapter! The dog won't be very important in other chapters. He just was in this one because I needed a reason for Dodger to hold onto Kate. Please review. This is probably my favourite chapter.. I got the whole "Forever and ever" bit from Click. Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

I got rid of the old chapters 8+9 because my friend wrote them, not me. Here are my remakes of them.

Review I got for Chapter 1-

**Sugarfaerie:** This made me wince, so I didn't read on: AIRCRAFT. No, no, no, no! There were absolutely no aircrafts in the 1830s! Air travel wasn't even considered! Dodger would have to get to Canada by ship if at all, and that would take weeks.

Also... Bold dialogue. Not necessary, and quite hard to read. When you read a novel, is all the dialogue in bold? It is not.

I suggest you fix this up, as there are quite a few glaring errors. I'll be happy to help if you need any advice.

**Darkthistle:** Well it is a fanfic, so I had the idea that perhaps I could change some things. You know? So in my story, there is the London we know today, and an "Old London". The people of old London didn't want to advance in anything. They liked things just the way they were. So, the rest of England went on and built a new London for people who wanted to live to advance in technology and medicine and stuff.

It is actually set in 2006 because that's when I stated writing it.

Also, bolding the letters is my style, as you may see on my other account, Redthistle. I decided that since my older sister knew about that account, I couldn't put my stories that may or may not eventually have sexual content.

I thought about writing without is being bold, but I got too lazy to add quotation marks so I went back to bolding it.

I personally find it a bit better because many great authors will accidentally for get them and then it's like 'What?' and you don't know what's up until you've read the whole sentence.

I'm sorry you don't like my story. Dodger does go back home in either the second or third chapter and he brings Kate back with him.

Once again, sorry you didn't like my story, though it is hardly my fault for that. It's just a matter of personal opinion.

Have a good day.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

_I love you Kate. __He said._

_**Forever and ever**__She said, smiling. She watched him walk away into the night before she turned back to her own door and let herself and her puppy in._

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

(Switching between different povs.)

(Ara)

I was standing outside a bookshop when I saw them. There he was with his messy brown hair. How dare he be near her? I knew he was one of Fagin's apprentices. I don't know why she would ever hang out with such trash. It might have been for the same reasons that I did when I was her age. Rebellion.

I'm not a heartless woman. I am merely worried about my foster daughter's best interests. She deserves the best and he is certainly not it.

Francis Milligan's son was about her age. They would have made such a lovely pair. Francis happened to be just inside the store. She emerged and saw me right away.

**"Oh Ara! It's been too long!"** She babbled at me. I saw her yesterday. Still, there was no point to argue.

**"Hello there, Francis. How's Bartzimeuh?"** I would never have called her son Barzin unless they did wed.

**"Oh he's keeping up in his studies. How is that little Kate doing?"** Oh no. She's speaking again. Her voice is like a dying mouse. It is both gasping and squeeky. A terrible combination.

**"Oh she's wonderful. I'm in the process of trying to find a boy with a good background she could be wed to."** It wasn't completely a lie. I knew that if she married Bartzimeuh, Francis would be my sister in law. The Milligan's were very wealthy though and Kate would profit enormously from it. It would be perfect for her. She would be set for life.

**"Well my little Barzin could do well to have such a pretty girl on his arm."** Ara laughed merrily with Francis about this. However, it was a false laughter.

(Dodger- Human)

Kate has been happier than ever these few days and it fills me with such warmth that I feel I may explode. Walking around with her on my arm is the light of my life. We still work but it's different now. Now we blend in with this happy crowd better. No one would suspect a pair of love filled youths.

I saw Ara from the corner of my eye. I caught a few words. She wanted Kate to be wed. To Bartzimeuh.

Everyone knows Bart. He had once almost been hung for stealing from _me._ It had been hilarious. But it had been back when I was quite a bit younger. Still, I didn't want Kate to find out about Bartzimeuh being likely to be wed to her. I doubted she would enjoy that bit of information.

(Kate)

Dodger and I walked out of the dress shop, arm-in-arm. He really is quite the gentleman. It doesn't matter that he isn't rich or famous! All that matters is that he's with me. It isn't the first time a guy has said they loved me. But I know Dodger won't be sneaking around my back with any other girl. It's a comfort.

I'm always so worried he'll be caught by the police. He's always looking over his shoulder for them. At least I hope that's what he's watching for.

Bill disappeared a few days ago. Dodger was all set to fight him, and Bill vanished. It was weird. Made me a bit nervous. I too look over my shoulder a bit. For Bill and for Ara.

She wants me to be wed soon. I don't think I could ever go through with it. Not even to Dodger. I love him but I want to go places and be someone. I don't know if I can with someone hanging onto me. I either have to have my life, or have my husband. I'm caught in the middle and I don't know where to turn.

Shit! There's Ara! She doesn't like me being around Dodger. I know why she hates him so much. She just doesn't know him, though! If she did, surely they would get along great.

(end POV)

Kate walked next to Dodger, her back to Ara. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She was starting to feel quite faint.

Dodger looked at his beautiful girlfriend just as her arm slid out of his and she fell to the ground. Dodger dipped down quickly and caught her before her head hit the ground. He could feel people's eyes on his. He picked her up, wondering where to go. Her home would be the safest place for her. He dashed past all the people and past Ara. He sprinted towards her house as quick as he could.

He arrived at her house within 15 minutes. The door was locked. Dodger wanted to scream out to the world but he didn't. He lay Kate gently in the grass and sat next to her. He wanted to her wake up. He didn't know what had caused it, but it worried him.

He sat with her for over an hour before she awoke. He heard her gasp something and he looked down at her. Her eyes were filled with fear and she whispered but one name. Bill.


End file.
